The present invention relates in general to electromagnetic clutches, and in particular to a electromagnetically operated disk-free clutch of the type having a stationary stator, an electromagnetic coil mounted on the stator, a rotor connected to one rotary part, a magnetic armature supported for joint rotation and for an axial displacement on the second rotary part which is arranged coaxially with the first rotary part, the stator, the rotor and the armature forming together a closed magnetic circuit for the magnetic flux generated by the coil whereby the resulting attractive force causes the engagement of frictional rings provided on the armature and the rotor.
A clutch of this type is disclosed for example in the German published patent application No. 2,628,246. The disadvantage of such prior art clutches, however, is a bulky structure and relatively high production expenditures.